Fairy Tail Circus
by Theboss21
Summary: Fairy Tail Circus, is the same Fairy Tail except with my cousin's oc and exceed. Fairy Tail's a circus with magic. They find a beaten girl, who joins the circus. Follow the adventure and drama of Fairy Tail Circus.
1. Meet The Circus

A circus had just set up it's tent in the town of Hargeon. It was the Fairy Tail Circus.

"Natsu, I'm going to look around town!" A girl yelled. She has unnatural blue hair with a huge blue bow in her hair. She was wearing a robin blue tanktop and short shorts. She had no shoes.

"Lil' don't go anywhere!" A boy yelled. He had unnatural pink hair and a muffler wrapped around his neck. He was wearing a sleeveless waistcoat opened, and white trousers.

"Natsu I'll be fifteen next week. Stop treating me like baby!" By now everyone in the circus was watching the siblings fight.

"Yeah Natsu-nii. Stop treating Lil'-née like a child," Wendy said. Like her older sister she had blue hair, but hers was a darker color. I

"But out Wendy!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu, Wendy's right. Lil's going to be fifteen next week. Let her go," Mirajane said. A white cat came flying up. She had a golden bell on her tail.

"I'll come to with her Natsu," the cat said.

"Thanks Hime!" Lil' said going out the door with the cat following.

"Natsu, your going to have to let go some day," Levy said.

" I know," Natsu sighed.

Lil' skipped through the town.

"This is a pretty town," Hime admired.

"It is. I wonder whose going to come to tonight's performance?" Lil' wondered.

"Are you going to do your water trapeze act?" Hime asked. Lil' nodded.

"That performance is so fun!" There was a groan.

"Did you here that Lil'?" Hime asked. She nodded. They walked into an alley and found a blonde in a pool of blood.

"Oh my gosh!" Lil' yelled running to the girl.

"Hey look another victim," someone said. Three men jumped from the rooftop. Lil' growled at them.

"What are doing?" Lil' asked.

"We're attacking young girls! What do you think we're doing?" Another man said. "Get her!" Lil' smiled. She punched one of the men making him unconscious.

"Do you even know who I am?" Lil' asked. "I'm Lil' Dragneel from the Fairy Tail Circus!"

"The circus that has magic?" One of them asked.

"Yep! Scared now?" The two men ran off. Lil' turned her attention back to the blonde. She used her magic to heal the girl as bet as she could.

"I need Wendy's help. Hime can you fly her to the tent?"

"I'll try," Hime said using her twin to wrap around the girls waist. "Gosh she's heavy!" They ran to the tent.

"Natsu! Wendy! Everyone!" Lil' screamed. Everyone ran to her. Lil' pointed to the blonde. Mira gasped. A small man came up.

"Take her to the infirmary," the man ordered.

"Gramps, you want me and Wendy to do as much as we can?" Lil' asked. He gave her a nod and Lil' and Wendy ran off.

"Gramps what are we going to do with her?" A half naked man asked.

"We're going to perform and keep her under watch. And Gray clothes," Makarov said sighing.

"Shit!" Gray yelled he ran trying to find his shirt.


	2. The Performance

"Lil', Wendy, the shows about to start," Makarov said coming into the infirmary.

"But Gramps, we can't leave her. She needs to be supervised," Wendy started.

"Enough! Just go! It's not like she's going to get up and leave," Makarov said. "Go get changed." The sisters nodded and went to get ready for the performance. Makarov looked at the girl.

"Master, you should be getting ready to," a scarlet haired girl said.

"You're right Erza. I've been yelling at everyone to get ready, but I haven't even got ready myself," Makarov said chuckling. They both left the infirmary.

**Show Time**

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Makarov started. "Let me introduce our Fairies! First up Erza the Swordthrower!" Erza came out in a Goth-loli outfit. She had a black bow in her hair and her hair was down. They crowd cheered. She used her equip magic to summon multiple swords and aimed for a tied up Natsu.

"I didn't agree to this!" He yelled. The audience laughed.

"I guess everyone thinks he's kidding," Levy noticed as Erza threw the swords at Natsu. They made an outlining of his body. THe crowd clapped.

"Next is Natsu the Flameeater!" Natsu came out in his usual outfit. He refused to wear something else. He took a deep breath in, and blew out fire.

"Next is Gray the Sculpter!" Gray came out in a tuxedo. Of course as soon as he came out he had his shirt off, which earned some screams from the audience. He smiled and used ice magic to sculpt the Fairy Tail symbol and everyone in the circus.

"Next is Levy the Solid Script maker!" Levy came out in a long orange dress with blue swirls. Since her hair refused to move, she had it down with a blue headband covering it.

"Butterflies! Ballons!" She yelled. The words popped up and she hit them. Real butterflies and ballons flew around the circus tent.

**A/N: I know that isn't Levy's power, but I thought that would be cool.**

"Next is Wendy the Airbreather!" Wendy came out in a white sundress with golden sandals. Her hair was in two ponytails. She spun around quickly. A tornado came up, and she took it and sculpted it into a image of herself. She walked off.

"Next is Elfman the Beast!" Elfman came out in a red sleeveless shirt and jeans. He did a full body takeover into a rock monster. He changed back and yelled.

"This is a man!" Everyone backstage sighed. He was obsessed with this man thing.

"Alright, next up Cana the Cardist!" Cana came out a green bikini top and blue shorts. She held up three cards. They rose up and made lasers go around the room.

"Next we have Lil' The Water Trapezist!" Lil' came out smiling and waving. She had a blue long sleeved blouse with puffy sleeves, blue spandex, and silk skirt on that was opened showing her shorts and reaching the floor. Her long hair was in a long ponytail. She had no shoes on and bows on her ankles, wrist, and her huge bow in her hair. She bounced on a trampoline, flipped, and caught the trapeze. Lil' started to swing on the trapeze. She left go and everyone gasped. There was no net underneath. Lil' smiled. She grabbed the bow in her wrist, and flung it upward. It wrapped around the bar. She started her act again.

"Boo! Fairies are weak!" Someone in the crowd yelled. A knife was thrown at Lil' bar, breaking the rope holding it up. She screamed.

"Lil'!" Everyone screamed. She turned around.

"Water Wolf: Water Bed!" She yelled. A bed made of water appeared. She landed on it feet first. Everyone clapped and cheered She smiled and waved before walking out of the ring.

"Lil'-née, are you ok?" Wendy asked when she came backstage.

"Yeah. The show must go though," Lil' said smiling. "The audience really thought that's was part of the act."

"Finally it's Happy, Hime, and Charle's Flying AAct!" Makarov announced. The four exceeds flew out from backstage. Happy was dresses as a fisherman, Hims was a Victorian Age Princess with a bell on her tail. Charle was an Egyptian Princess with a light blue bow on her tail. They flew around the tent doing tricks and loops. The rest of the actors came out. The exceeds grabbed their owners and flew around the tent again. Natsu, Lil', and Wendy dropped Fairy Tail Symbols all around the audience.

"Thank you for coming to our circus!" The all the actors bowed before exiting the stage. Lil' and Wendy ran off to check on the blonde.


	3. She Has Finally Woken

"Gramps!" Lil' yelled running in. Everyone stared at her. They were having a meeting on last nights performance.

"What do you want, Lil'?" Mira asked. She was the manager of the Fairy Tail Circus.

"The girl woke up!" She said excitedly. Everyone jumped up and ran into the infirmary. The blonde sat up on the bed with Wendy running about with machinery.

"Her name is Lucy. She doesn't have any magic," Wendy explained.

"Hi Luigi," Natsu said. Lucy slapped him in the head.

"It's Lucy," she whispered.

"Lucy, don't move around to much. You might get hurt again," Lil' said.

"Thank you girls for watching and healing Lucy," Makarov said.

"Your welcome Gramps. If you please, me and Wendy want to practice our acts. We haven't practiced in a while." The two girls walked out.

"So Lucy-chan, wait is that ok?" Levy started.

"No it's fine Levy-chan, what were you saying?"

"Can I give you a tour of the circus?" Lucy gave a nod. Gray helped her into a wheelchair. Levy grabbed the handles and started to push.

"Alright everyone," Gramps started. Levy stopped and turned around. "Make sure you practice your acts. Have fun today!" Everyone went out. Levy laughed as Natsu and Gray started to fight again, and Erza broke it up.

"Lu-chan this is such a fun place. Everyone here is family her. No matter how bad your life's been, we will always welcome you."

"It seems nice her Levy-chan," Lucy said sighing happily.

"Hey Levy! Hi Lucy!" Mira said coming up.

"Hi Mira, whose practicing right now?" Levy asked.

"The Dragneels."

"Oh, Lu-chan your going to love this performance," Levy said pushing the wheelchair. They sat in the stands.

"So what's there-"

"Sh..." Levy shushed her. "They don't want anyone to see here family act, so they practice by themselves." Lucy made an o sign with her mouth.

"Presenting the Dragneels," Wendy announced. Natsu, blew fire up, and Lil' came through the fire. She was hanging upside down by her legs. She used her bows to wrap around Wendy and swing her up on the next trapeze bar.

"Hey guys," Erza said slowly walking next to them.

"Wait, why are u here?" Levy asked.

"Everyone watches then practice it's really cool." Lucy noticed everyone around the stands watching.

The two flipped traded places while Natsu made fire for them to go through. At the very end, Wendy let go of the trapeze, and Natsu used his fire to fly and catch her. Lil' let go, did a flip, and landed on a small pile of water. Lucy clapped subconsciously. Lil' looked up and noticed everyone.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" She yelled.

"Run for it!" Gray yelled. Everyone got up and ran. Lil' could be like an Erza sometimes.


End file.
